


real and okay and beautiful (art)

by Languor



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Languor/pseuds/Languor
Summary: Did this piece for Dirk Gently’s holistic detective agency Valentines’s Mini Bang for the lovely @embraidery. Go read it, it’s about Mona and friends celebrating their bodies (real and okay and beautiful) - and it really is!





	real and okay and beautiful (art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [embraidery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embraidery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [real and okay and beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809796) by [embraidery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embraidery/pseuds/embraidery). 



A gif rendition of it I created can be found here: https://imgflip.com/gif/2tuyap


End file.
